The Chart - Traduction Française
by Aishn
Summary: Ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction anglaise "The Chart" écrite par Lucky Racer sur . Avec l'autorisation de l'auteur. Synopsis : Alya et Rose aident Marinette à faire une liste de Pour et Contre pour choisir entre Luka et Adrien. Mais...est-ce réellement si simple que ça ? Couple : Lukanette


Note de l'auteur :

Ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction anglaise "The Chart" écrite par Lucky Racer sur . Je lui ai bien évidement demandé son autorisation, que j'ai obtenue. La traduction sera postée sur Wattpad et Fanfiction ! Je traduit l'histoire mais pas mot pour mot, sinon certaines tournures de phrases ne seraient pas compréhensibles. Je suis vraiment honorée de pouvoir me lancer dans une telle histoire car je l'aime beaucoup ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Synopsis : Alya et Rose aident Marinette à faire une liste de Pour et Contre pour choisir entre Luka et Adrien. Mais...est-ce réellement si simple que ça ?

Couple : Lukanette

Histoire originale : The Chart part Lucky Racer, sur Fanfiction !

* * *

Marinette appuya sa tête contre la parois de la douche alors que l'eau chaude de celle-ci coulait dans ses cheveux et dans ses yeux. Le ruissellement de l'eau contre son oreille la chatouillait doucement, mais elle n'y faisait pas attention, en proie à d'autres peines. Elle avait l'impression que Doudou Vilain s'accrochait à elle alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de s'en débarrasser. La Ladybug en elle savait mieux que quiconque à quel point il était dangereux, dans la ville de l'amour, d'être habitée d'émotions trop négative. Bien évidemment, surtout depuis que Papillon avait commencé ses attaques. Et il fallait dire qu'un akuma la prenant pour cible serait comme si son plus terrible cauchemar se réaliserait.

 **"** **Je ne comprends pas Tikki !"** Elle donna un petit coup dans la parois comme pour contrôler ses émotions négatives. La jeune fille passa ses cheveux mouillés en arrière et finit promptement de se laver, tentant d'oublier les pics de nostalgie qui la traversaient quand elle pensait à ses deux crushs. Sa première passion était forte, mais cela n'avait pas semblé émoussé l'intensité de sa nouvelle fascination. Il était même bien plus fascinant parce qu'elle ne savait rien du tout de lui.

Bénie soit-elle, Tikki avait bien évidement compris exactement de quoi Marinette parlait. **"Marinette, tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'il arrivera dans le futur."** , dit le Kwami gaiement. L'héroïne au même moment enveloppait ses cheveux dans une serviette de bain et jeta son dévolu sur une robe de sa création. Tikki flotta autour d'elle avec enthousiasme et dit : **"C'est ça qui fait la beauté du futur ! Les possibilités sont sans fin !"**

 **"** **Oui, sans fin...Mais ce serait tellement plus facile si je savais ce qui va se passer."** , Marinette gémit. **"Je ne sais pas avec qui je suis supposée être. Le glacier a dit que mon amour a les yeux verts, non ? Un seul des deux a les yeux verts… Mais ça ne me semble pas juste d'écarter l'autre si facilement."**

 **"** **Le futur n'est pas limité !"** , dit Tikki avec optimisme. **"Tu es maîtresse de ton future. La prédiction d'un homme sur qui tu aimes n'y fera pas vraiment grand chose."**

Marinette esquissa un petit sourire, le coin de sa bouche se courbant en croissant de lune. Soudainement, elle fut illuminée par une évidence. Elle avait des amis avec des idées elles-aussi ! Elle s'exclama : "Je pense que l'on va devoir faire une conférence pour parler de ce problème !"

 **"** **Belle robe, Marinette !"** , entendit-on par le biais du téléphone. Marinette regarda Alya se couvrir la bouche en gloussant à travers l'appel vidéo. Les cheveux de Rose, aux côtés d'Alya, étaient à peine visible dans le cadre. Toutes deux étaient assises devant une bibliothèque remplie d'articles journaliers.

 **"** **OOh !"** , cria Rose, soudainement attentive. Elle s'extasia sur la robe rouge à pois noirs de son amie. **"Où est-ce que je peux en acheter une ?"**

Les joues de Marinettes se colorèrent doucement de rouge et elle posa ses yeux sur sa robe de "coccinelle" entreposée derrière elle : **"Oups ! J'étais tellement pressée de vous appeler que j'ai oublié de l'enfiler ! Je serais prête quand vous arriverez, promis !"**

 **"** **Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mari ?"** , demanda Alya.

 **"** **J'ai besoin de vos avis…"** , commença-t-elle. **"Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire concernant mon...hum.."**

 **"** **Il est interdit d'appeler dans la bibliothèques mesdemoiselles !"** , la libraire passant par là réprima gentiment les deux amies de Marinette.

 **"** **Ouuups !"** , marmonna Alya. Elle s'isola de quelques pas plus loin et passa l'appel vidéo en audio. " **Désolée Marinette, Rose et moi sommes en train de faire notre devoir de Physique."** , elle soupira doucement. **"On arrive aussi vite que possible ! Je suis trop pressée de savoir tout ! N'oublie rien !"** , Alya sourit doucement et raccrocha.

Marinette eut la même expression de son amie et serra son téléphone contre sa poitrine. "On va bientôt pouvoir régler ça !"

* * *

 _Ding-Dong !_

 **"** **Aah !"** , hurla Marinette. Tikki rigola avant d'aller se cacher pour que personne d'autre ne la voit.

On entendit les bruits de pas dans les escaliers de Marinette. Ce fut rapide ! Du moins à en juger par les songs tonitruant de course dans les marches.

La trappe menant à sa chambre s'ouvrit sur la chevelure d'Alya accompagnée de son brillant sourire. Rose était sur ses talons. Elles étaient maintenant toutes les deux dans la chambre de leur amie.

 **"** **Oh, Marinette !"** , dit Rose d'une voix chantante. **"J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je sois là, je suis tellement inspirée par l'amouuuuur dans mes chansons !"**

Marinette gloussa et rougit. **"Bien Sûr, Rose. J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide !"**

Rose et Alya s'installèrent confortablement, s'asseyant dans le lit de Marinette. Elles savaient que cela allait prendre du temps. Marinette s'asseya sur sa chaise de bureau et la fit rouler vers ses amies, formant un triangle en s'installant en face d'elles. "Boooon que dois-je faire mesdemoiselles ?"

Le sourire d'Alya qui semblait déjà collé à son visage s'élargit. **"J'ai une idée !"**

* * *

Le trio se serrait autour du tableau sur le bureau de Marinette. _"Adrien"_ d'un côté et _"Luka"_ de l'autre, chacune de ces colonnes étaient séparées en deux par un _"Pour"_ et un _"Contre"._ On y lisait la liste ainsi :

 _"_ _Pour Adrien : Magnifique. Joue du piano. Sont déjà amis. Dans la même classe. Gentil._

 _Contre : Un père surprotecteur. Mari n'arrive pas à lui parler."_

 _"_ _Pour Luka : Magnifique. Joue de la guitare. Met Mari à l'aise. Lui a déjà donné un cadeau. Gentil._

 _Contre : Une mère désorganisée. Mari n'arrive pas à lui parler."_

 **"** **Urg"** , Alya tapotait le stylo sur son menton. **"Les listes sont presque les mêmes, meuf !"**

 **"** **En plus.."** , Rose soupira. **"C'est pas très romantique de noter l'amour sur une liste. Je pensais que ce serait plus passionnant que ça !"**

Marinette se sentit bête. **"C'est vrai.."** , acquiesça-t-elle. **"Mais j'ai pas l'impression de pouvoir suivre mes sentiments désordonnés. Ils m'ont emmené nul part pour l'instant !"**

 **"** **Bien sur que si !"** , répondit Alya. **"Une amitié est un bon début pour commencer une relation…"**

 **"** **Ce n'est pas vraiment romantique non plus."** , soupira Rose. **"Mais je dois avoué que oui. Bien que Adrien semble voir Mari SEULEMENT comme une amie. Et ça pourrait être dans les inconvénient. Elle est bannie dans la friendzone !"** , elle se pinça les lèvres.

 **"** **Oui...Mais tu peux pas compter ça dans les deux listes, sinon ils s'annuleraient entre-eux. L'amitié est déjà dans les avantages dans la liste d'Adrien."** , ajouta Alya. **"De plus, pour la liste de Luka.** _'Lui a déjà donné un cadeau'_ **et** _'Gentil'_ **seraient pas trop proches ? Adrien lui a donné un cadeau aussi !"** , fit-elle remarquer. **"Le** _'luckycharm'_ **pour son anniversaire."**

Marinette sentit les cheveux de sa nuque se hérisser quand Alya fit la référence au Lucky Charm, la super héroïne en elle s'éveillant. Elle savait qu'Alya parlait d'un tout autre porte bonheur, mais elle fit en sorte de garder son calme.

 **"** **Je ne sais pas."** , dit Rose peu convaincue. **"C'était son anniversaire donc ce n'était pas une surprise pour Adrien ! D'un autre côté, Marinette a donné son porte bonheur à Adrien spontanément, comme Luka a donné son médiator de Jagged Stone spontanément. C'est tellement romantique !"** , gloussa-t-elle, esquissant un sourire en coin.

Alya leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant mais ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. **"Adrien a le même âge ! C'est un avantage !** "

 **"** **Pas du tout !"** , contra Rose. **"Luka est plus vieux et donc plus mature ! Tout le monde sait qu'être plus vieux est un avantage !"**

 **"** **Raaah, c'est tellement compliqué."** Marinette secoua la tête. **"Donc on a un vote pour Adrien et un autre pour Luka. Et je suis toujours indécise."**

 **"** **Mari, je suis pas vraiment pour ou contre qui que ce soit. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse !"** , le visage d'Alya s'adoucit alors qu'elle regardait sa meilleure amie.

 **"** **Moi aussi, Marinette, moi aussi !"** , Rose se balançait sur sa chaise. **"Suis juste ton coeur. C'est teeeeeeeellement…"**

 **"** **Romantique !",** finirent les trois filles en même temps. Alya et Marinette avait suivit Rose avec joie dans son expression fétiche. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elles explosèrent toutes les trois d'un rire hystérique.

* * *

Le weekend toucha à sa fin rapidement, comme tout les weekends. L'après midi avec ses amies semblait être un vieux souvenir alors que Marinette marchait péniblement vers le collège avec les autres étudiants. Elle n'avait pas encore croisé ses amis quand elle montait les escaliers vers l'entrée du bâtiment en méditant sur l'énigme de son coeur.

 **"** **...en ton mineur.."** , la voix enrouée de Luka se fit entendre non loin de la jeune fille. Se trouvant déjà en haut des marches, Marinette se stoppa instantanément et se tourna pour voir Luka descendait tranquillement la rue avec...Adrien. Heureusement, personne n'était près d'elle, alors elle put espionner en toute impunité le duo. **"Je trouve que c'est plus facile de transmettre des émotion en mineur quand majeur...dans les compos que j'ai écrit du moins."** , continua Luka.

Adrien se tourna vers son nouvel ami et le regarda avec admiration. **"Tu fais déjà des compos ? Trop bien !"**

Marinette était bouche-bée. Alors comme ça ses deux crushs étaient amis ? Dans quelles dimensions ce genre de choses arrivaient ?

 **"** **Merci, Adrien !"** , Luka jeta un coup d'oeil au plus jeune et lui retourna son sourire. Ses beaux yeux bleus se posèrent sur la jeune fille qui était non loin d'eux. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant, sa respiration s'accéléra et elle courra vers la classe de Mademoiselle Bustier. Adrien et Luka se regardèrent l'un-l'autre. Le plus âgé ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. **"Elle est marrante cette Marinette, tu trouves pas ?"**

 **"** **C'était quoi cette réaction ?"** , demanda Adrien, un peu perdu. Il semblait vraiment confus.

Luka éclata de rire : **"Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? T'es drôle aussi, mon pote !"** Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. **"Je dois aller en cours. A plus !"**

Adrien passa une main dans sa crinière blonde et demanda à son Kwami doucement : **"T'as compris toi, Plagg ?"**

* * *

 **"** **Raaaah"**

Marinette poussa un long grognement et laissa tomber sa tête contre son bureau. Alya, qui était déjà assise à côté d'elle, tapota affectueusement la tête de son amie.

 **"** **C'est bon Marinette, reste calme. Passe au dessus pour aujourd'hui, une chose à la fois. En plus Luka n'est même pas dans notre classe."**

Alya put voir sa meilleure amie devenir toute rouge même si son visage était caché dans ses bras. **"Ouuups, j'essayais de te rassurer, pas d'empirer les choses !"** , s'excusa-t-elle.

 **"** **C'est pas grave, Alya."** , répondit-elle tristement. **"Je sais."** , Marinette se redressa et appuya sa tête sur sa main. Elle n'osa pas regarder Adrien quand il entra dans la salle, marchant jusqu'à sa place et s'asseyant devant elle, à côté de Nino. Ce dernier et Alya échangèrent un regard complice.

Ca allait être une longue et ennuyeuse journée.

* * *

La dernière sonnerie retentit enfin dans les couloirs du collège. Marinette fut traversée d'un sentiment de soulagement. Elle n'avait heureusement pas eu à parler à Adrien de toute la journée. Habituellement elle aurait détesté ça, mais à cet instant ça lui avait fait du bien. Marinette et Alya, comme à leur habitude, étaient dans les premiers à sortir du collège.

Marinette était en train d'écouter attentivement la blogueuse, racontant l'une de ses histoires avec ses soeurs capricieuses. Elle était tellement absorbée par son amie qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle allait- _BADOUUUM !_

Fonçant dans quelqu'un, elle avait poussé un petit cri. Mais avant qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre, on la rattrapa par les bras et l'aida à se redresser.

 **"** **Marinette !"** , s'exclama joyeusement Luka. **"J'avoue que je t'attendais, mais ce n'est pas exactement les retrouvailles que j'avais…"** La jeune fille se crispa au long de la voix du lycéen, et il sembla le remarquer. Il s'éloigna d'elle et laissa ses mains tomber, l'observant attentivement.

Une vague froide d'anxiété, incontrôlable et soudaine, la traversa. Elle racla sa gorge et tenta de parler : **"Tu...t-tu m'attendais, MOI ?! Ah, euh...hum...tu te rend gentil. J'veux dire ! Ta part est gentille avec moi ! J'veux dire …"** , Elle ferma ses yeux et grimaça de frustration. Elle rougit et se maudit d'être si facilement déstabilisée.

Alya laissa échapper un petit sourire en les voyant tous les deux. **"J'te reprend plus tard Mari, j'ai un babysiting ce soir !"**

 **"** **Alyaa ! EEUUUH, A plus !"** , ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Elle supplia son amie du regard, regard qu'Alya ignora bien gentiment avant de s'en aller.

 **"** **Les cours au lycée ont fini il y a quelques minutes, alors je me suis dit que c'était une occasion de parler un peu avec toi."** , expliqua Luka. Il semblait porter ce même air serein, comme à son habitude. **"Tu veux bien discuter avec moi un moment, Marinette ?"**

Il avait l'air du saint patron du rock avec ses mèches teintes et son vernis noir. Le voir l'attendant, patiemment et avec un air compréhensif fit gonfler son coeur d'un étrange sentiment. **"Y-Yes.."** , dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

La brune eut l'impression qu'il se retenait de rire alors qu'il marchait doucement vers la sortie de l'école. Elle se retrouva naturellement à côté de lui. Essayant de garder son calme, elle cherchait un sujet de discussion. **"Alors...Comment va ta famille depuis l'attaque d'Akuma ?"** Puis elle se maudit mentalement, pensant que c'était un sujet bien trop sensible pour une seconde vraie discussion avec lui.

Il ne sembla pas en avoir grand chose à faire. **"Hm...étrangement bien, pour l'instant. On avait déjà eut à faire à ça avec Juleka avant, alors maman n'a pas eut trop de mal à s'en remettre. Comme tu le sais, maman est un peu du genre à laisser faire les choses, je penses que ça a beaucoup aidé. Même si ça s'est passé il y a deux semaines, c'est comme si c'était de l'histoire ancienne pour elle."**

 **"** **Oh...D'accord !"** , Marinette cherchait quelque chose de gentil à dire à propos de Madame Couffaine. **"Elle...elle.."**

Étrangement, le plus vieux rit. **"Je sais qu'elle est certainement un peu différente de tes parents ordonnés et exemplaires - ou du moins pas autant que j'imagine deux entrepreneurs, qui tiennent leur propre boutique, le sont. Je devrais réellement passer à la boulangerie, un jour."** , songea-t-il.

Par réflex, Marinette grimaça. L'idée que Luka rencontre ses parents était un peu effrayante. **"Oh OUI ! LA BOULANGERIE….la boulangerie ...visites….toi...une fois.."**

Luka laissa doucement échapper un soupire. Ils avaient atteint le bas des escaliers. Le temps était magnifique, le ciel était un peu couvert, de cette façon le soleil ne tapait pas, mais assez pour que l'on puisse admirer le paysage. **"Et si on s'asseyait un peu, Mari ?"** Il se laissa tomber sur le béton dur de la première marche après avoir sorti sa guitare de son étui, pour ne pas l'écraser en s'installant.

Quant à Marinette, son souffle s'était coupé quand il avait prononcé ce surnom affectueux. Elle s'assise à son tour. Il sembla instantanément lire en elle : **"Ca ne te dérange pas, Marinette ? Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise."** Il cherchait son regard avec ses yeux brillants et curieux.

Elle perdit encore une fois son calme, se sentant scrutée. **"Oh...Oui…, ça me va ...C'est juste que mes amis m'appellent comme ça - PAS que tu ne sois PAS mon ami...J'aimerais vraiment être ton amie...Je veux dire...raaah…"**

 **"** **Je te rend nerveuse, pas vrai ?"** , il la regarda avec inquiétude. **"Ca ne me dérange pas, je ne veux simplement pas te mettre mal à l'aise."**

Pour une fois, sa maladresse, guidée par ses émotions, les avait laissé s'exprimer. Cela l'aida à amoindrir l'état de stresse dans lequel elle était. Son anxiété s'échappa au loin, un peu comme la fois où il lui avait joué de la guitare, laissant une agréable sérénité entre eux. Elle pensait pouvoir affirmer, à en juger par ses deux rencontres avec lui, que ce garçon avait une grande empathie pour elle. Comme s'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, qu'ils pensaient la même chose. C'était agréable. **"Woaw"** , inspira-t-elle. **"Tu es vraiment douée pour lire en moi."**

Il sourit : **"Ma mère m'a dit que je pouvais lire les émotions des gens facilement et que c'était de famille. Mais honnêtement, tu es comme un livre ouvert."** Il regarda au loin dans les rues de la ville, observant le monde.

Marinette se détendit petit à petit, et spécialement maintenant qu'il n'avait plus ses yeux vissés sur elle. Ils restèrent assis dans un silence agréable pendant quelques instants. Puis Marinette reprit la parole, demandant curieusement avant que son courage ne la quitte : **"Pourquoi...tu voulais me parler ?"**

Luka sourit de nouveau. **"Je voulais savoir si ça te dirait de sortir avec moi un soir !"**

La brune en fut surprise. _'Etait-ce vraiment si simple ?'_ , pensa-t-elle. **"J'adorerais !"** , répondit-elle sans s'en rendre compte.


End file.
